Potion's Power
by Drosselmeyer's Ancestor
Summary: So, basically, Flonne and Etna were a little tired of King, yeah, KING Laharl's attitude. So Etna gives Flonne a potion to change it, at least for a little while. But..... Don't own Disgaea!


I just love the anime/manga of Disgaea! It has pursuaded me to finish the DS version, where I'm stuck on red Moon, and get Disgaea 2 with Rozilin and Adell. I played a demo of it and already have a PS2 so its a "why don't I get it", sort of thing. Please enjoy, and Review!

* * *

"Laharl-san! P-Please get a hold of yourself!!" Flonne cried out. This position was....Awkward. He had pinned her down, his knees on her legs and his hands around her wrist, She was lying there, completely unable to move.

_Darn it Etna! I wish I hadn't given Laharl that potion!_

_**Flashback!**_

"Hey hey, Flonne! Don't you think 'His Highness' is getting a little annoying?" Etna whispered. Flonne giggled.

"So I got just the thing! Give him this potion, and he'll be real nice!" Etna grinned.

Flonne was an angel at heart, but she could submit to that. Laharl had been particularly crazy lately, and it had to stop. Everyone was losing their minds after Laharl had been reincarnated. It had been hard enough when he was a prinny, but as Overlord, ugh. Etna had handed him back the job, saying that it was too much work, but at least she was somewhat......Kind. Laharl was practically insane.

"Why do I have to though?" Flonne asked, looking suspiciously at the red vial Etna had handed her. But Etna had vanished, so Flonne shrugged. Alright, she'd slip it into his drink or something.

_**And END Flashback!**_

Now she definitely knew why Etna wanted _her _to give him this potion.

"What do you mean, Flonne?" His voice was surprisingly low; Flonne stared. When had Laharl got so h-, no! Bad Flonne! She could not think that way, no no no! But it was getting hard, seeing as how turned on he was....What the heck?! Where had she learned that expression in the first place?!

_Come on Laharl, snap out of it!!_

Thoughts did nothing though, as he leaned down even closer, his nose touching hers. Smirking, he licked his upper lip. Flonne's eyes widened as he licked her lower lip slowly. This was getting to the point of.......Well, she didn't really know but this wasn't good!

"L-Lahar-" Suddenly he dove down, taking Flonne's lips to his own. Flonne's eyes widened.

_W-w-w-what sort of POTION did you give me Etna?!_

* * *

Laharl was in total bliss. Well, part of him was. The part that had all the hormones apparently. He had felt real nervous lately, although he wouldn't admit it. Because he didn't even know why. But this bliss.....This was something befitting an Overlord.

_What are you damn thinking?! _

Screamed part of his head. Right after dinner, he had suddenly been overwhelmed by desire. Well, most of him. Maybe not all.

_Honestly! You are Laharl, The Demon OVERLORD! What the hell are you thinking?! She's Flonne, the VASSEL. Not Flonne, the make out doll! Flonne, the LOVE FREAK! Besides, love is a weakness! It only makes people get hurt!_

Maybe so. But he was enticed. Even when she had been an angel, he had felt.....This. This strange thing. Rising up, the potion already lightly wearing off, he took a breath and then looked at Flonne. She was red in the face, cherry eyes wide. Mouth open slightly, a thin line of drool connected to Laharl's lips. That was almost more then Laharl could take. The look on her face, it made him want more.....

_Dammit! Seriously! YOU ARE LAHARL THE DAMN OVERLORD! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! YOU ARE NOT LIKE EVERY OTHER DEMON TEENAGER WHO CAN GET POSSESSED BY HORMONES, YOU DAMN BASTARD! _

"Yeah yeah, I can worry about that later." Laharl muttered. Flonne looked at him in question, what could he be talking about?

_Maybe.....M-m-m-marriage?!_

Flonne shrieked in her head. No, she couldn't marry him! It.....She....He....

_He doesn't.....Love me like I love him......._

She was absolutely positive of this. She had fallen in love with him, his rough manner, yet his gentleness that he hid in the cracks. Right then, it was only the potion working. How cruel......

_Then why don't you enjoy the moment?_

Her demonic side spoke out for her.

_Enjoy it, and keep it as a special secret!  
_

_B-but thats wrong....I can't hold onto a memory of someone being forced to love me...._

_Aw, why not? Demons do it all the time!_

"Flonne...." The pendent shone down through his scarf.

_He still wears it...._

Flonne couldn't help but smile at the sight of it. It meant so much to him, despite his protest. He never was without it, even in his sleep. And when someone had tried to steal it, well.....They didn't exactly exist anymore......But she had to focus on this problem first! It wasn't right to Laharl to give her all these feelings.....

"L-Laharl-sama, p-please.....You are-" He dove down onto her neck, nibbling lightly on skin. Flonne squealed, but couldn't move. Laharl had grown over the short timespan, at the very least eight inches. And that wasn't all that had grown. He had more muscle on him, so lately fangirls had been busting through the doors.

_And why shouldn't they?_

"Flonne....." He looked up at her again, being finished with her neck. She could feel the sting of them, making her moan lightly. Her body had relaxed against her will.

"L-L-Laharl, please.....Stop...." She sighed softly, and Laharl gave her a look.

"Why?"

"B-Because.....Y-You don't really....This was Etna's idea to give you a potion.....I had no idea it would make you do this, I swear....."

* * *

"ACK!" A loud scream came from outside the door. Etna shut her mouth quick, maybe she had gotten lucky.

_Darn it! Flonne! You were supposed to keep it a secret! _

Etna was very lucky. Extremely. Laharl was too busy listening to Flonne to notice.

"......And so....You don't really....." Flonne finished, trying to move. Laharl had been completely motionless this entire time, his sapphire bangs covering his face.

_I knew it......It was only the potion...._

_Oh come on! Where was all that action a second ago!? I got a good amount of film from that!_

Etna grinned. She knew that His Majesty had liked Flonne. It made her jealous at first, but she knew that him and Flonne made a much better couple.

"Dood, we didn't know that King Laharl could be like that!"

"Yeah dood, that was unexpected."

"Will you two SHUT UP?!" Etna whispered. What had possessed her to bring prinnies along?

* * *

"So.....You're telling me that, I, **King** of the Netherworld, fell for a stupid potion?" Still not moving, Flonne could only nod her head.

"Hmph...." He shook for a moment, and Flonne braced herself. But instead, she heard him laugh.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I, King of the Netherworld, possessed by a potion? Nonsense! I have been in total control this entire time." He smirked. Flonne looked at him for any sign that the potion was having after effects, because then.....

_H-He loves me?!_

Laharl realized that the Love Maniac would probably get all mushy over this, so he suddenly jumped off the couch.

"B-B-But don't get the wrong idea! I-I was just....." Smooth Laharl smooth. Finding he had no way to make this seem more convincing, he searched his head for solutions.

_Why don't you just tell her you love her, now that you've went this far._

His brain was sarcastic, and met with indignation.

_Hell NO! _

"Laharl?" He turned to face her, his head down, his face aflame.

"What." His roughness had returned, thankfully.

"U-um.....About this....Uh....I love you!" She blurted out, unable to say anything else. Her hands rose up to cover her mouth, disbelief written on her face. A strong blush overwhelmed her face.

_Why'd I say that!?_

* * *

"Oooooo! This is some good foota- WHAT?! THE DAMN BATTERY RAN OUT!?" Etna screeched.

"Dood, didn't see that coming. "

"No way dood." The prinnies were behind Etna, eating popcorn like they were watching a movie.

"Well, at least I got Flonne's confession on tape." Etna's grin stretched across her face. "I'll just have to get the tape recorder and camera. Prinnies!"

* * *

Laharl gave her a look. And kept looking. Flonne wa beginning to worry. What if he banished her?! Or worse....Told her he hated her guts!

".........La-" Laharl began to walk towards her, silent. She braced herself for the worst, only......

........For Laharl to hug her tightly.

".....Listen Love Freak, you're really annoying, flat, preachy, prod in my business, never leave me alone, and made me live as a Prinny. " The sting from his words came, but before they could get too deep, he made everything better.

"....But.....I guess I love you anyway.....Just don't tell anyone, okay!?" He said, staring her straight in the eye, face red. Flonne giggled, but nodded.

................................

"I just love happy endings dood!"

"Me too dood!" The prinnies were sobbing, much to Etna's disgust.

"Get off of my legs you two! You're getting the camera wet!" Flailing, she accidentally flicked 'flash' on. Unknowing, she peered through the door and found the two hugging.

_This is perfect!!_

Clicking the button, a gigantic flash went off in the relatively dark room.

"ETNA?!!"

_Uh-oh! Better run!_

_

* * *

XD _Man do I love Prinnies.


End file.
